


A Miraith Holiday

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: Hope you enjoy! Happy holidays :)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Miraith Holiday

“Hey Wraith! Did I tell you, you look very nice today? You look very nice today!”

She gave him a blank stare and sighed.

“What is it that you want now, Elliott?”

“Come on...can’t a guy just give you a compliment without expecting something in return?” 

“Not when I know the guy is you. You always have ulterior motives. So come on, spit it out.”

Elliott sighed. It was exhausting being Mirage sometimes. He sat beside her but looked forward.

“It’s the holidays. Every year when I go to visit my mom she nags me about being single. I think she worries about me. It’s been worse ever since my brothers...”

He didn’t finish the sentence but he didn’t need to, she already knew. He kept his eyes to the front, made it easier to have this conversation if he didn’t have to look her in the eyes. She on the other hand was staring right at him, trying to get a better read on his true intentions.

He continued, “Anyway, I was hoping you’d come with me for Christmas dinner, and maybe, perhaps, pretend to be...my girlfriend? Just for a few hours so that my mom won’t worry about me anymore. I realize this is a lot to ask but-“

“I’ll do it.”

Elliott looked at her in disbelief. 

“Are you joking? Because that’s mean.”

She had to chuckle, he was pouting. “Not joking.”

“Um, great? I really thought I would have to talk you into this...”

The truth was, she didn’t have a family of her own that she knew of. The idea of a home cooked meal during the holidays with good people sounded nice. And she’d get to help out her friend. Her friend who so obviously had a crush on her, but this would ease his pain during this difficult time of the year, so she was willing to take one for the team, she told herself.

“It’s fine.”

“Well, alright then! By the way, she would probably think something is up if I call you Wraith, can I call you by your real name?”

Somehow, this seemed harder than his first request.

“I’ll think about it.”

_But don’t count on it_ , she thought to herself. Her name was something that she was still getting used to, and she knew “Wraith” more than she knew “Renee”, so she didn’t allow anyone to call her that.  
——  
When they finally arrived, Evelyn Witt greeted them at the door. She was even more beautiful in person.  
“My baby!!!” She wrapped her arms around Elliott and covered him with kisses.  
“Alright, alright mom!” He laughed.  
“And you must be...?”  
“Mom, this is Wr-“  
“I’m Renee. It’s very nice to meet you.”  
It was perfect. She’d get to practice hearing her name in a different setting and if she hated it, it could die here.  
Of course, Elliott was left stunned once again at her last-minute decision.  
“Come in! Come in!” Evelyn gestured in.  
It was a cozy house and as soon as they walked in, all they could smell was freshly baked cookies. A mini basket of Santa hats waited by the door and Elliott put one on immediately and took one to hand to his “girlfriend”, which she grabbed and threw back into the basket.  
“You’re dreaming if you think I’m going to put that thing on.”  
“Come on get in to the spirit of the holidays, Renee!”  
“I think this place takes care of that.”  
Wraith walked around the house, looking at the overkill of Christmas decorations and photos on the walls. It was oddly comforting. This was a home built with love and filled with happy memories. She looked at the faces of the three missing men on the wall knowing that they were front and centre of both Elliott and Evelyn’s minds during the holidays. She wondered if there was a family out there with a picture of her on the wall, missing her, but she dismissed the painful thought quickly.  
  
Evelyn had gone all out for dinner; pork chops, potatoes, salad, and so much more. They ate, and talked, and laughed, and it wasn’t until the moment that Elliott squeezed her hand, that “Renee” remembered she was there to play a role. Evelyn was so nice and accommodating, and not at all what Renee imagined the brilliant engineer to be. After dinner, Elliott wanted to check out his old room and they decided they would leave right after. Wraith didn’t expect to be left alone with his mother.  
“I’m so happy he found you.” The voice came from behind her. Wraith felt a pang of guilt in her chest for having to lie to this sweet lady. “Me too. I’m actually going to go check on him.” And she got out of there before any awkwardness could settle in.  
  
She walked into Elliott’s bedroom.  
“Oh good, you’re here. Merry Christmas!” And he handed her neatly wrapped gift.  
“What’s this?”  
“One might call it a gift”  
“I can see that. Why are you giving it to me?”  
“Because...it’s the holidays.”  
“So you got one for everyone else at the dropship too?”  
“Wha-? Um? No? Will you stop with the 20 questions and just open the damn thing?”  
Wraith reluctantly opened the box but the moment she saw what was inside, her expression softened. It was a framed candid photo of all of them back at the dropship, taken by Crypto’s drone. In one corner you saw Makoa telling a story while Anita, Alexander and Hound listened intently. Crypto was messing around with Pathfinder’s back and his screen showed an arcade game as Ajay and Octavio battled it out. And there she was herself, in between Elliott and Natalie who were excitedly telling her about their new technologies while she continued to be completely lost in the conversation between the two nerds. It was perfect. It was her family; one she had built from scratch. Tears began to form but she didn’t look up.  
“I didn’t get you anything,” she said, sounding disappointed.  
“But you did.” Elliott whispered softly. “My mom only has me right now. Seeing me happy is what makes her happy. You helped make my mom happy; it’s the best Christmas present I could ever ask for.”

“Oh look you kids!” and Evelyn walked in and interrupted the emotional moment by pointing at the mistletoe that they had ended up under. Wraith’s watery eyes were replaced by her burning cheeks. There was no escape route: they were standing right under it, Mama Witt was staring at them waiting, with love and adoration in her eyes, and they were a “couple”; there was no excuse she could come up with fast enough to get out of the situation.

Elliott looked at her, the thumps in his chest loud in his ear. He really looked at her, almost as if asking for permission. The flush on her cheeks were adorable and god, he wanted to kiss her, even if it would just be this once. She beat him to it but standing on her tippy-toes, a hand on his waist and encompassing his lips with her own. It was sweet and to the point, but not rushed. They held each other’s gaze after as Mama Witt continued to gush over them while being completely oblivious. There was so much to be said, but neither of them could really say.

“Alright you kids, drive safe and call me when you get home.” And she kissed both of them on the cheek before opening the front door and revealing the horror that awaited them. There was snow above their knees.

Almost immediately Evelyn shut the door.  
“You two aren’t going anywhere, these roads aren’t cleared.”  
They would argue, but she was actually right. The would have to put themselves in great danger to leave and this was the one time a year when danger wasn’t meant to follow them.  
“I’ll go prepare are us some snacks for the evening.” And she walked to the kitchen.  
“I know there is multiple beds in this place, but my mom doesn’t want to touch their rooms.”  
“I understand.”  
“You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch in my room.”  
There was pause as she mulled it over.  
“Don’t be silly, I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own home on the one night you come to visit.”  
“So you’ll be sleeping on the couch?”  
“What’s this I hear about sleeping on a couch? Why would you guys not share a bed?” Evelyn’s voice came through, with a concern.  
Her nervous son quickly chimed in “Uhh... we were just joking around...you know like I do something to make my girlfriend angry and she makes me sleep on the couch? Anyway, how about those snacks?”  
——  
They stood in their pyjamas looking at the twin bed, then back at each other, then back at the bed. Wraith knew she was playing with fire but there was just something about him that kept pulling her in. What the hell was she thinking? Coming to meet his family, pretending to be his girlfriend, kissing him under a mistletoe, sharing his bed??? _This must be Renee_ , she thought. It sure as hell was not Wraith. Was that a bad thing? She decided to try and sleep before overthinking it.  


Some time went by and he looked at the old night clock by the bed that showed 2:00 am.  
“You awake?” He whispered.  
“Yeah”  
_Come on Mirage, you can do this. She’s just a girl, you can talk to her!_  
“I...um...I...I was...um...thinking...”  
“Yes??? I don’t have all night, Elliott. I’m trying to sleep here.”  
He sighed in defeat.  
“Never mind.”  
“Alright. Good night then.”  
“Good night.”  
A few moments later...  
“Okay you know what? I need to say this.” And he sat up in bed.  
She sighed and did the same, and they both sat cross-legged in the dark, facing each other.  
“What I was trying to say was...I really want to kiss you again.”  
She felt her heart drop a little. This was supposed to be pretend. She couldn’t think about the complexity of having to deal with anything beyond that. Although, he did care about her, made her laugh, and had those ridiculously soft lips...  
“Wraith?”  
And she was snapped out of her thoughts.  
“Elliott...that kiss was nice. But we can’t do it again.”  
“Why not???” He sounded like a whiny teenager and it was amusing.  
“Because it would complicate things. I can’t handle any more complicated things in my life right now.”  
Elliott knew it to be true, but it still hurt to hear. Of course nothing like a nice Mirage bandaid to cover the pain.  
“So what I’m hearing is, you’re DYING to kiss me again, and you’ll do it as long as it’s not complicated?”  
She chuckled.  
“Not how I would’ve put it, but alright.”  
“Well then problem solved!”  
“How so?”  
“We’re far away from the ship and the games and anybody who sees us on a regular basis. We’re here in a safe home, with baked cookies, and Santa hats, and punch that I spiked.”  
She smiled at that.  
“We’re in the least complicated place in the world. A kiss can be just a kiss.”  
She saw right through him; of course it wouldn’t be just a kiss, but she wished that it could. Her eyes had now adjusted to the dark and she could see more of his features. Gosh, he was cute. And oh those lips again, damn.  
She didn’t even know she was doing it, but the thought of kissing him again had made her slowly lean into him, causing him to act swiftly and catch her lips in a soft and tender kiss.  
It was brief. Far too brief for her liking and she needed more. Her hands found their way around his neck, into his hair before pulling him in for a kiss. This one was not a kiss-in-front-of-mom kind of kiss, it was an I-want-you kiss, tongues and all. Pure bliss was the only way to describe their current state, the both of them.  
They spent the night exchanging soft kisses in each other’s arms. She had dismissed the thought of a life partner from her mind, but here he was making her question everything about herself and her future. 

They woke up entangled and warm, but comfortable. Elliott knew the minute they left there she wouldn’t be his “girlfriend” anymore, and he didn’t want it to end. Evelyn made them breakfast before they headed back.  
He ended up walking her to her door, wanting to hang on to every possible second with her.  
Her words snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“I think I want you to call me Renee from now on.”  
“Oh yeah? What made you change your mind?”  
“Hearing your mom say it with such comfort and ease, made me want to hear it more.”  
“Glad to hear it.” He was about to walk back to his room, but needed to get something off his chest.  
“Hey, Renee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please don’t tell me I have to wait until next Christmas to kiss you again.”  
She gave him a soft smile before grabbing him by the collar and planting a big one on his lips.  
“Merry Christmas, Elliott.”  
He smiled. He was cracking away at her walls little by little.  
“Merry Christmas, Renee.”


End file.
